Artist Perspective
by SqueezetheOrange
Summary: This is a possible series of oneshots about Ryoma and Sakuno. They are based in the anime, manga and Chinese Drama. Sakuno is an artist and Ryoma wants her to draw him like one of her french girls. The characters may seem ooc but they are mostly based on the drama then anything else.


**Wow has it been a long time since I have written anything or what. I have been working on a Chinese Drama based on The Prince of Tennis and I wanted to write something about it. This is my first fanfic about Ryoma and Sakuno on this page. I wrote two others when I was younger under treehugginreader in case you want to check those out. I no longer keep up with that account but its there for fun. Anyways the characters may seem OOC but I am writing them based on the drama. They are still a bit oc but not too much. If you are a Ryosaku fan I suggest that you watch it. Sakuno is more mature and awesome in this rendition. It also has a buffet of ryosaku moments to warm your hearts. I am working on the second season now but thus far it is awesome. **

**I do not own Prince of Tennis in any way shape or form.  
**

Ryusaki Sakuno was sitting in her studio staring at a blank canvas. She was blocked; she could not think of anything else that she wanted to paint. She had spent the last few months focusing on still life, creating many replicas of Van Gogh and Picasso. Now she was ready to do something else, she wanted to move out of her comfort zone and but she was having so much trouble getting started. She didn't know what to do next: sculptures, portraits, landscapes, assemblage, or digital art; she just couldn't decide. The other occupant of the room opened one amber eye and peered at her. He could tell that she was worried about something. Ever since her last rejection for an exhibit she has been less cheerful and less talkative. It was weird; usually he was the quite one in their many encounters. Every time that she got the least bit upset he started feeling guilty. Usually when she is upset it's his fault, so he has to do something to cheer her up. He got up from the couch he was sleeping on and went to stand beside her.

"Hey, what's wrong? You've been looking at that blank piece of paper for ages."

Sakuno sighed "I am trying to figure out what I want to paint next, or if I should paint. Maybe I need another medium. Clay, Graphite? I just don't know what to do…"

"Hmm…well what about people? You can always draw me, or the regulars, or Karupin".

"Really I can draw Karupin? I have wanted to draw her so bad!" Sakuno exclaimed

Ryoma's eye twitched, he offered to sit for her to draw him and she chooses his cat instead. He sighed and told her to meet him after Tennis Practice.

Later that day Sakuno was standing in front of the gates waiting for Ryoma and trying to figure out how she was going to draw Karupin, she had her polaroid camera with her to take photos of Karupin for reference as well as a few mediums in her bag. She only expected to get Karupin's sketch done today then filling her in from memory and the pictures that she takes. While she was mulling over the background she wanted for the cat Ryoma walked up behind her. He noticed that she was spacing out; no doubt worrying about the picture she was going to draw today. He took a second to look at his cinnamon haired companion. He had to admit that he liked her, she wasn't annoying and she kept him from doing stupid things. He sighed and grabbed her hand pulling her towards his house. She stumbled a bit before coming out of her mulling to notice Ryoma pulling her along.

"Come on its going to get dark if we don't hurry"

When they got to the Echizen residence they could see that no one was home. Ryoma paid no mind to it as he walked Sakuno up to his room. He found Karupin stretched out on his bed. He picked her up and put her on his chest stroking her.

"Come on in Ryusaki; just let her get settled before you start. She likes to move around a lot. I can keep her here for a while, I won't get in the way right?" He was talking to Sakuno but he realized that she wasn't paying attention; she was focused on something in her bag. He rolled his eyes and focused on stroking Karupin. He could hear her shuffling about but he didn't look up until he saw a flash go off.

Sakuno couldn't help but take the picture of Ryoma and Karupin relaxing together. They looked so peaceful and the light was hitting them just right. She took the developing picture and got ready to take another one. She noticed that Ryoma was looking at her like she had grown another head. She waved him off and got ready to take another picture. She snapped a few more pictures and then took out her sketch pad. She began outlining Karupin but as she continued with her sketch she noticed that there were two cat eyes staring back at her and they didn't belong to Karupin. She blushed and tried not to notice Ryoma's intent stare as she was sketching. Suddenly Ryoma looked out of the window there was a crash of thunder. She knew what came next, she quickly grabbed her camera and just as the lightning hit she took a picture of the light that it cast on Ryoma's face. Her flash was camouflaged by the lightning so she quickly put the camera away before Ryoma noticed.

"Ryoma-kun, I think that I should get going before the rain….." another clap of thunder and lightning before a rough pitter patter hit, "…gets too rough..." Sakuno sighed. She took out her cell phone and phoned her Grandmother.

"Obaa-chan I'm at Ryoma-kun's house, it started raining really hard….yes….okay….I will see you soon. Ryoma-kun, do you think I could stay here until the rain calms down? Obaa-chan will come get me then."

"Sure, I guess you'll have time to finish then huh" She turned her sketch pad so that he could see that Karupin's outline was complete, all she needed was the details. "That's why I took the pictures; they will serve as a reference when I am finishing up all the details. What do you think?" She asked him

He looked from the sketch to Karupin and found that they matched very much so, he let Sakuno know this and she seemed more cheerful then what she's been the last few weeks. She put all of her things away and approached Ryoma and Karupin. She sat on the edge of the bed and held out the back of her hand to Karupin before petting her. Karupin abandoned Ryoma's chest for Sakuno's lap. Ryoma looked at her, he got up and went to Sakuno's bag and retrieved her camera. Sakuno too absorbed with Karupin to notice Ryoma continued to pet Karupin smiling. She looked up just as Ryoma took the picture. She looked at Ryoma puzzled by his actions.

"It's only fair since you got one of me a while ago" She blushed; she thought that he hadn't noticed her take the picture. Suddenly Sakuno's phone rang it was her grandma. "Moshi Moshi….yes…okay….I'll be right there. Obaa-chan is here, I will see you tomorrow Ryoma-kun. Bye Karupin."

She packed up all of her things and bid Ryoma goodbye again. He watched gather her things and followed her downstairs where he grabbed her just as she was about to leave.

"Ryoma-kun, what is it?" she asked with genuine concern.

"I want you to paint me too" He looked at her and then pushed her out of the door without waiting for her response. Confused she looked back at Ryoma to see the door slam in her face, she smiled and thought "Ryoma-kun is such a shy guy." She went to meet her grandmother thinking of mediums to draw her prince in.

**I am thinking about making this a series of one shots but I am not sure. Let me know what you think and tell me if you want me to continue! Follow me on twitter Dellarooni or on Tumblr- .com Thanks for reading! !**


End file.
